Obsessed
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: I don't know in which category I should post this. This is a story about two step-sisters named Selena and Demi. Selena faces a serious disease and Demi is her only support.
1. Prologue

Obsessed - Prologue

I can't believe I'm here. Not right now. Why? I finally achieved my dream, and now the life is taking it away from me. Taylor is the love of my life. I have been waiting for him all these years and now that I finally has him, I have to give him way? Not fair! Joe and Demi are in a romantic evening. We are supposed to living our life in Paris, like we have planned to. But no, we are in a dark, cold room instead. I have always known I'm sick. But I did not know this illness want to take me away from here so soon. I just want to live a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Obsessed - Chapter One

"Where are we going now, Sel?" he asked me while he was driving us to our honeymoon.

"I do not know. We should be at the airport by tomorrow. Find the nearest motel. I am really tired" I answered.

"Ok, gorgeous," he replied with a cute smile on his lips.

-------

The night was warm. At least to me it was. The only thought I finally married him was warming all my senses like the finest heater in the most expensive hotel. It is really cold outside. The snow is so heavy that Taylor can't keep maintaining the car in balance. We almost crash twice but we can't miss the flight. We can't miss Paris!

-------

"Ok, here we are. Chuck's Luxury Motel," he said while stepping out of the car.

"What a weird name for a Motel. Sounds like a shaving machine in an infomercial," I thought.

"Do you have your small luggage," he asked me. "Of course. You know me, right?" I answered.

"Please, do not be bossy on me. We are supposed to have fun tonight", he smirked and then chuckled.

"That's my Taylor." I said when I stepped out of the car. After, I hugged him tightly. Then we kissed so passionately that he carried me and offers to take me to our room. Later, we realized we have not had a room yet because we have not registered.

"Taylor, you fool! You forgot to tell me it was an imaginary room," I said. Taylor just laughed out loud and the host was looking at us so confused.

-------

We arrived to our room. He went directly to the bathroom to change his clothes. I was already changed. I couldn't stand my wedding dress. It was so itchy and tight. Seconds later after I said "I do", I was at my room, changing my clothes. Demi, my stepsister, was there helping me.

"Are you going to tell Taylor the truth," she asked.

That left me stoned-cold. "The truth" I thought. "What is going to happen when I tell Taylor the truth?" I'm still thinking.

"I rather not telling him yet," I answered Demi. She widened her eyes and gave me a "I cannot believe it" look.

"You should tell him. If you got sick again, what you are going to tell him?" she asked me really upset.

"Then I'll tell him the truth. But the doctor says my illness is on remission and it will be going to pass years before I got a relapse again," I ended.

-------

I got undressed. While Taylor is at the bathroom, I am putting on my pink and blue nightdress. Taylor loves it. That start up the passion in the cold nights. I was preparing myself for an incredible night when the thought of my illness crossed my mind. I am laying down on the bed and closed my eyes saying to myself that "It never gonna happen" I sighed and opened my eyes. At that exact moment, Taylor was laying down on my side. It was the cutest moment.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Sure!" I answered him. He started to kiss me entirely from my head to toes. Then he started to take off my nightdress. I was caressing him so gently and started to take his pants off too. When we were at the most exiting moment, something went wrong. I felt like something fell on my head and hit me hard. It was a truly painful headache. Then I started to see all things were spinning around me. I was becoming unconscious. I realized at that moment, I was becoming sick again. I felt like crying. "Not today, not now," I thought. I do not even know what Taylor saw but he released me completely and started yelling my name. But his voice sounded farther and farther. All went black and finally stopped hearing his voice.


	3. Chapter 2

Obsessed – Chapter Two

I can't believe Taylor took me to the Hospital. The most beautiful night of my life has been ruined for this disease I have. Demi is having fun tonight and me, I'm far away from Paris.

"I'm not leaving you, Sel." Taylor whispered.

I was pretending to be sleeping. I was listening to everything he was saying. It's so beautiful. That's why I wanted him from the beginning. I've been chasing him since we were little children. He actually liked Demi at first, but I moved my influences to conquer his heart and win him at last. Demi was furious with me because she liked him too. But I saw him first. I put my eyes on him first. So, I deserve him. Demi just gave up and congratulates me. Also, with my disease, she doesn't dare to play against me. I love Demetria and stuff but I love my Tay Lautner more. I just want to live a little bit longer. I do not want to lose Taylor. If he notices I'm currently ill, he would leave me. I don't want that. I refuse that to happen.

"I'm going to the Cafeteria, Sel. I'll be back," said Taylor while walking away.

As soon as he closed the door, I opened my eyes and took my cell phone out from my jeans' pocket. I need my pills. I need to pretend it was just a simple flu or something to distract Taylor from the truth. I'm so obsessed with him. If I died or something and he remarries, I'll hunt him for the rest of his life. I swear! He's mine, only mine!

"Hello! Selena? What happens?! Are you in Paris?" asked Demi when I called her.

"No. I need a favor, Dems. I need my pills. I have an episode tonight and I don't want Taylor to find out. I need you here right away!" I answered really worried.

"Oh… Sel… I don't think I can do that. I'm in Las Vegas with Joe. I'm miles away from home. If I go home now, I can't bring you the medication anyway. Remember you took them all and didn't want to ask the doctor for more. You don't have refills. If you want the pills, you have to call the doctor and explain him what happened," said Demi with a calm voice. "I have a better idea. Bribe the Doctor at the place you're staying at. Maybe, he won't tell Taylor the truth," she ended and then hang up without let me say goodbye.

What am I going to do now? My future's at risk. Maybe it's time to tell Taylor the truth after all. I can't hide him my illness forever. He needs to know I have Lupus. My Lupus is severe since I didn't have the proper treatment at the early stage. The Doctor prescribed me medicines. He just told me I have to stay away from the sunlight and take care of myself. That's what I'm doing, but sometimes it is not enough. My dizziness and pass outs were really frequents before I became Taylor's girlfriend. When I finally realized Taylor was asking me as his girlfriend, my disease disappeared. I had no symptoms at all.

But tonight was different. Curse you, stupid illness! I do not know what to do or what to say. I want to have a normal life, a normal family. I don't want any treatment. That makes me weak and can't take care of Taylor. He's the only thing I'm worried about. I guess I have to bribe the Doctor and the entire personal here. I'm telling Taylor one day, just not now. I'm trying to be not that obsessed but I can't help myself. I'm so obsessed with him and anything, even my disease, can't stop me. That's final!


End file.
